1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition suitable for use in tire carcass, particularly in automobile tire carcass.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
The use of various rubber blends in compositions suitable for use in producing carcasses for tires, such as automobile tires, is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,365.
There is still a need to improve the performance of tire carcasses, for example, adhesion to elastomers used in liners, e.g., chloro-isobutene-isoprene; reduction in air permeability, and increase in heat aging resistance (i.e., elongation retention).
It has now been found that a tire carcass that is made from a composition comprising certain halogen-containing copolymers of a C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 isomonoolefin and a para-alkylstyrene have improved properties.